Chuck versus The Family Life
by CarmenCleopatra
Summary: Collection of family fics. Starts with twins as babies then goes through their childhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. I haven't written a fanfiction for aaageees. To be honest, I'd not been in the mood for it. I've**

**just been so busy. I know that's no excuse, but sue me. Oh, and I've changed my profile a tad. I**

**also watch Chuck. So this is a Chuck fic. And I've added my Twitter and Blogger accounts. I may say**

**updates on my twitter of my fanfictions**

**Ok. So, this is a fluffy Charah family fic, just to get me back into the swing of things. May go**

**somewhere and be a series of one shots. May not. You decide...**

**Btw, don't own Chuck, or Zachary Levi. You have no idea how much I wish I did…**

Someone's Watching Over You

Sarah Bartowski had been patient for a long time now. Jogging her baby daughter on her kneealmost without thought, she looked up at the clock and scowled. Chuck had promised he'd be home by now. He wasn't.

The baby on her knee made a whimpering noise, snapping Sarah out of her scowl. Lifting the pinkbundle into her arms, she began to shush it, rocking backwards and forwards, praying that when her husband did make an entrance he would be quiet about it. Looking over at the crib, where another pink bundle was sleeping soundly, she sighed. She checked her daughter over, making sound sure she was asleep, and placed the now sleeping babe next to her sister.

Sitting back down on her bed, Sarah sighed. She checked her phone again. It was ten past six.

"Chuck, where the hell are you?" There was a sudden rap at the Morgan door. Looking up quickly, spy senses tingling, Sarah grinned. Her husband was standing there, red roses in hand, smiling sheepishly like an idiot. She crept to the window and opened it carefully so as not to wake her sleeping daughters. Chuck grinned like an idiot and thrust the flowers out to her. Taking the flowers, Sarah smiled softly. She gestured for him to come him and he stepped through the window, also careful to not wake his children.

"I am so sorry Sarah," he whispered, "I just caught up at work. And then I saw I was late so I stopped by at the store to…" Sarah shook her head and pulled him into kiss her before he had a chance to finish. He groaned at the contact and pulled her closer. A gurgling noise broke them from their kiss. Both parents looked at the crib. The other girl was now up, legs kicking wildly in the air. Chuck smiled softly and walked over to her.

"Hey princess," he picked her up and held her close, "miss daddy?" Sarah smiled and sat back down on the bed, watching as Chuck rocked their baby back and forth. The little girl kept making noises, which made Sarah giggle slightly.

"We miss you when you're not here Chuck," she sighed, folding her hands, "you miss so much." Chuck frowned.

"Well, work is hard baby, and I can't not do stuff. The company's really beginning to take off and…" Sarah hushed him. Picking up their other daughter, she held the child close, humming some unknown song. Chuck grinned, "Well, you look like you're surviving just fine." Sarah looked up at him.

"It's because they're _angels _Chuck! They sleep all day, and then when they wake up at night you're more than happy to look after them." Sarah sighed, "I'm not that great a parent, you make up for the both of us…" Chuck looked shocked. He sat down on the bed and manoeuvred himself so he could sling an arm around Sarah's shoulder _and _hold his daughter.

"Hey, baby, where's this coming from?" Sarah shrugged, her eyes falling to the sleeping baby in her arms, "look Sarah, you're an amazing mom. You look after our girls like your life depends on it. Never, ever second guess your skills as a mother." Sarah smiled a watery smile and looked up to her husband. Kissing him carefully on the lips, she went back to rocking her baby, completely and utterly content.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two the twins are now four. Oh dear XD**

She's Not Hurting, is She?

"Yes Ma'am I would be happy to help you, can you just… hold… on…" Sarah stooped down to pick up a Barbie head she almost slipped on, "I am sure that if you direct your inquiries to the games section of Carmichael Industries I am _sure _they would be happy to help." She groaned as the woman on the phone complained even more about her son's game, "look. I am just a secretary and Mr Bartowski is very busy at the moment." Sarah looked in on her daughters' bedroom and smiled. Chuck was sitting on the pink carpet, playing tea parties with his daughters. Finally the woman gave up.

"No, Maddy, that's Jessie's toy." Chuck watched his daughter pull a face that was almost scarily like her mother's, "we gave you Woody, remember? Jessie got Buzz." Maddy pouted even more, her brown eyes now the only innocent thing about her.

"But astr…a…nots are more awesome daddy!" Chuck groaned internally, firstly at the fact his daughter couldn't pronounce the word astronaut, and secondly at the catchphrase she had picked up from her uncle. He decided that a good tickle would help ease the jealousy. He grabbed his toddler by the stomach, pulling her into him as she squirmed and squealed.

"Listen princess…" but all bribing and convincing was lost when Chuck, shocked and amazed, watched as his other daughter wordlessly swapped Buzz and Woody around.

"There. I like cowboys. And my name _is_ Jessie." Jessie said quietly. Chuck placed Maddy back on the floor, ignoring her moans, and looked up to the doorway, where his wife was also watching in amazement.

"Jessie baby," but Sarah was already there, holding her daughter in her arms.

"You don't have to do that Jess! Mad is perfectly happy with the cowboy," Sarah looked at Maddy, "aren't you sweetie?" Maddy, unhappy that the attention was no longer on her, scowled, but nodded anyway. Sarah smiled at her, "sweetie, are you sure you want the cowboy?" Jessie nodded, picking up the toy and holding it close to her. "Ok, but if you want Buzz, Maddy will give him back, ok?"

*cartoon themed whoosh*

"What was that whole thing with Jess and the toy about?" Sarah asked, putting her book down. Chuck stopped massaging her feet and looked at her.

"I don't know. I mean, we haven't been neglecting her have we? I mean, sure, Maddy _is _a drama queen, and demands a lot more attention…" Sarah looked worriedly at her husband.

"Oh God, maybe she's feeling ignored!" Chuck leapt up before his wife could get any further with her train of thought and sat down beside her. Pulling her into him, he began to stroke her hair, looking around at all the pictures.

"Look, Jess is so quiet and calm. I think we just forget she needs just as much time as Maddy. Please don't go all obsessive on her honey," Sarah nodded into his side, "we'll just make more time for her." Sarah sighed.

"I feel like a bad mom." Chuck smiled sadly.

"I feel like a bad dad."

*cartoon themed whoosh*

Chuck and Sarah woke up like they normally did.

Two small giggling bundles of pink leapt onto the double bed like it was a trampoline, waking their parents with a jolt. Sarah fought the urge to scream while Chuck groaned into his pillow. Before either could speak, Maddy cried out,

"It was Jess' idea!"

Neither parent believed that, but decided to leave it, but Chuck noticed that while Maddy was straight in between her parents, chattering away, Jessie sat in the middle of the bed, singing to herself and playing with her Rapunzel doll. Chuck reached out for her, and scooping her up in his arms, he held her close.

"What you doing angel?" Jessie smiled softly.

"Singing daddy," Chuck grinned, "and I was brushing my hair too!" Jessie looked down at the doll, "I wanna be a princess daddy, just like Rapunzel and Maddy." Chuck looked at his little girl, confused.

"Sorry angel?" Jessie looked up at her father then snuggled into his chest.

"I'm an angel daddy, not a princess." Chuck wanted to laugh, well, not really. What he really wanted to do was cry. He looked over at Sarah was now platting Maddy's hair. So all the insecurities his daughter had been over a stupid nickname.

"You are a princess baby, a beautiful princess with a castle and turrets." Jessie seemed content with this, and went back to singing to herself, "you also have a mommy and daddy who love you more than you'll ever know."

*cartoon themed whoosh*

"You kicked butt Jess!" Chuck was amazed. His daughter, his quiet daughter who had only two weeks ago told him she wanted to be a princess, had just floored a guy almost twice her size.

"Well done sweetie," Sarah grinned, hugging her daughter. Maddy looked slightly unhappy, after being floored in the semis, but still managed to muster a smile and a hug for her twin.

"Well done Jess!" Chuck grinned like an idiot watching his three girls. Nothing was wrong with the world at that moment.

**Sorry for the shortness of the last one, I just find myself losing the plot slightly and then going off on some weird thing. For example, this chapter? Yeah, was meant to be about the terrible twos. I realised two year olds couldn't talk full sentences and gave up.**

**Oh, and if someone could possibly come up with nicknames the twins have for each other. Would be awesomeness **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. Ok. Sorry for the long period of time without any activity whatsoever o.O but exams week is here and this seems like a perfectly plausible thing for me to be doing ^.^**

**If anyone's interested in being a beta, just, you know, message me. I am all up for constructive criticism. Awesome.**

**So, anyway, the twins are seven. Maddy and Jessie, remember them?**

**MM**

"This is totally my toy!"

"Don't make me floor you Maddy! You _know _I will!"

Sarah thought she was going to end up pulling her hair out. The twins had been arguing almost constantly ever since getting back from school. Everything seemed to set one of them off, whether it be an unfair share of their slowly staling birthday cake or who had to have a bath first. Sarah attempted to start up on paperwork when she heard a scream. Swearing under her breath she jogged upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. She entered the playroom and groaned internally. Jessie had her sister pinned to the floor, the toy held triumphantly above her head, brown curls mussed from a tussle.

"Dear God Jessica Rose Bartowski! What have you done!" Jessie's looked at her mother grinning sheepishly.

"I told her I would floor her…" Maddy looked up, face still contorted with rage.

"Yeah, well, I didn't believe you were gunna do it, did I?" Sarah looked at her children in disbelief for a moment before coming back to her senses. She glared at Jessie.

"Jessica, get off of your sister now." Jessie implied abruptly, automatically fearing for her safety. Luckily she didn't have to worry for long, as Sarah quickly switched to talking to Maddy, who was still lying on the floor, dramatically gasping for air. "That is Jessie's toy, Maddy. Your daddy got it for her from Sydney last year, remember?" Maddy huffed a little, but sat up and handed her sister the toy. Sarah smiled slightly at the two.

"Sorry sis, you know, for flooring you." Maddy grinned the famous Bartowski grin, one she had inherited from her father, and hugged Jessie, who reciprocated with equal enthusiasm. Sarah didn't want to ruin the moment, but decided she had to anyway.

"Come on ladies, I'm going to be video phoning daddy. Get into your PJs and I'll make some hot chocolate before we talk." The girls cheered loudly and began getting dressed. The fighting had now stopped, and all that was talked about was what they were going to ask their dad this evening.

"I wanna know if he's beaten up any bad guys!" Jessie giggled, pulling her Cinderella nightie over her head. Maddy shook her head laughing.

"No Jess! Remember? He is there on business!" Maddy chucked her Ariel plush toy at her sister, who caught it one handed and grinned, "I wanna hear his French accent!" Sarah laughed, grabbing one hand of each child and dragging them downstairs. She wouldn't admit it, even under truth serum, but she had missed her husband more than a lot. She had probably missed him more than both her daughters put together. They had each other, whereas she was the one waking up and going to sleep in an empty bed. Handing her daughters their cups of cocoa, she sighed, and sipped her own thoughtfully. Chuck had been gone for two weeks now, and although she had been really busy with the girls and work, she still felt empty without him.

"Mommy! Daddy's online!" Sarah rushed to the laptop, failing to hide her excitement as she clicked on her husband's name, sitting down on the sofa and placing the computer on her lap . His face popped up on the screen, and Chuck grinned the biggest grin she had ever seen.

"DADDY!" Both girls cried out in unison making Sarah laugh.

"Hey girls, missing me much at home?" All three female Bartowski's nodded their heads in conformation. Chuck laughed and shook his head, "I'm missing you lots too." The twins grinned, and Jessie cocked her head to one side, grinning widely.

"Daddy, did you beat up any bad guys?" Chuck laughed aloud and shook his head. Sarah smiled at Jessie, who in turn giggled.

"See Jess? I _told _you it was just business." Maddie poked her head in front of the camera, temporarily blocking Sarah's view of her husband, "have you spoken French yet daddy? " Chuck laughed again.

"Yes sweetie I have. The client over here is a French man so…" Sarah chuckled and pushed Maddy's head gently out of the way, "have you girls been working hard?" Both twins nodded in unison again.

"Jessie won gold at the school's gymnastics competition on Sunday," Sarah grinned at her daughter, "you should've been there. It was amazing." Jessie smiled proudly and Chuck grinned.

"Well done sweetie!" Maddy, not wanting to be left out of the picture, cleared her throat loudly. Her parents and sister looked at her curiously, and she took it as her view to begin talking.

"I am in the school musical." There was a stunned silence, all faces except Maddy's a picture of shock.

"Time to get out the video camera then."

MM

"And then Mandy said that her daughter had won the swimming and I didn't know there even was a swim team at school!" Sarah breathed in deeply, "I'm just worried our daughters aren't getting everything out of life." She looked at Chuck, who looked amused.

"Baby, have you seen the amount our girls do?" Sarah shrugged, making Chuck sigh, "I mean, Jessie does karate three times a week and is like, amazing at it. Maddy goes to every single dance class under the sun, they both run track at school and to top that all off, you involve yourself in every school event possible." Chuck smiled, watching Sarah's shoulders sag in defeat.

"Fine. You're right. I just want them to get the most out of life, and with this baby on the way…" She heard a small yelp from the laptop. Looking back at Chuck she noticed he had gone as white as a ghost. Realising her slip up, Sarah chuckled sheepishly, "yeah. I'm pregnant. Surprise!"

**DONE! **

**My word that took forever. I think I started this chapter about a week ago. So it is no longer exam week, and I have actually found out some of my results.**

**I can't promise when the next chapter will be. Although, if you guys want, you can name the child. Give me both gender and I will pick out of the two… **


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologise profusely for the fact that this has not been updated for so freakin' long o.O but yeah, I think it was mainly (a) laziness and (b) the fact that I have been super duper busy. Choir courses and French holidays are incredibly time consuming you know… **

**Anyway, the twins are now 8, and they have a six month old baby brother called Oliver. Yeah. Enjoy!**

**MM**

It was interesting to see how a new baby changed the dynamics of things in the Bartowski household.

For one, Maddy began mentioning the fact that she was older than Jessie. Jessie would often ignore her sister, rolling her eyes in a mature way, knowing that her sister was really only 'older' by a minute and a half. Not that that stopped her sister, who now used the excuse for all sorts of things.

"No Jessie! I hold Ollie first because I'm _older_!"

"Jessie! Stop it! You have to listen to me because I'm _older_!"

"I get a go first because I'm _older_!"

Sarah really didn't need this. Sure, because Chuck was CEO of the company, founder and runner, he could take days off when he could, but a baby and an obnoxious daughter? They really didn't teach you that at spy school. And where on earth had Maddy got the idea that she was older? Sarah sighed, shoulders sagging, and, holding baby Oliver up to her shoulder, prepared for the argument that was surely to ensue when she entered the room. She entered the kitchen and was shocked to see her husband sitting at the bar, helping her daughters with their homework.

"Hey?" Chuck looked up at Sarah. Surprise flitted across his features, which was soon replaced by happiness. He subconsciously held out for Oliver.

"Hey baby," he took the wriggling baby from his wife's arms, "and how's my little superhero?" Oliver babbled something and Chuck laughed. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seriously understand him do you? Cos that would be both disturbing and impressive…" Chuck rolled his eyes at her good naturedly.

"Why did I have to teach you the art of humor, hm? I sure miss the days when you would laugh at _my _jokes." Sarah giggled. She strolled over to the rest of her family, brushing a piece of hair from her eyes. She had gotten a haircut soon after Oliver was born. She certainly didn't miss the days when her daughters would yank on her hair to get attention. A bob seemed a perfectly plausible answer to the problem. And anyway, Chuck said he liked it.

"Mommy!" Jessie grinned a toothy grin, "daddy says I'm a math genius!" Sarah beamed at her daughter, not missing the fact that the other girl was scowling. She picked up both homework books, checking that Chuck hadn't been correcting the homework wrong. Not that he would. Sarah was positive the new intersect had a math setting on it. She would be surprised if it hadn't got one. Looking closely at the books, she noticed that while Jessie was racing ahead, Maddie had still a whole two pages to go. She decided not to make a mountain out of a mole hill, and gave the girls their books back.

"Well done ladies," she said, smiling lightly, "and as a special welcome home treat, I will make your favourite…"

"Yay! Face pizzas!" The three that could talk yelled, before she could even complete her sentence.

MM

Ollie was in bed, Chuck was just finishing up work, and Sarah was reading under her duvet. She felt a strange sense of calm and contentment, a feeling she hadn't felt since Chuck had last been home, and sighed happily. She wallowed in the feeling, until someone knocked on their bedroom door. It was Maddie.

"Mommy," she whispered, "can I come in and talk for a sec?" Sarah nodded, slightly speechless. This couldn't be happening now. She'd seen all the romantic comedies, the dramas. This _had _to be something to do with a boy. Maddie talked everything through with her sister. What was happening?

Maddie climbed into bed beside her mother, snuggling into Sarah's side. She wriggled about a bit, made herself comfortable, then exhaled lightly.

"You okay baby?" Sarah was worried now. Her daughter was never this quiet for this long, especially with another human in the room.

"Why am I so bad at math when Jessie is so good?" Sarah stopped herself from sighing in relief. Thank god it was only something trivial like math. She attempted to console her daughter.

"Sweetie, everyone is better at something than someone else. You can sing, Jess's tone deaf. She can kick butt, you can't. It's the way the world works." Maddie looked up at her mother, and Sarah attempted to stop comparing her daughter's eyes to her husband's.

"But I'm _older. _I should be better than Jessie! It's a matter of principle." Sarah decided to ignore the fact that Maddie had just said something intellectual without meaning to, and focused on the matter at hand.

"You know, Auntie Ellie is older than daddy right?" Maddie nodded with a sombre expression, "well daddy knows a lot more than Ellie about computers, but Auntie Ellie knows more about brains than daddy." Sarah hugged her daughter closer, "look, Mad, age is just a number. Trust me, the older you become the more obvious it will seem." She felt Maddie's body lose some of its tension.

"Thanks mom, you're awesome." Sarah stopped herself from beaming as her daughter climbed out of bed, "almost cooler than dad." She laughed aloud and watched as Maddie trailed back to her bedroom. Not a minute later, Chuck entered, looking confused.

"What was that about?" Sarah smiled.

"First ever pep talk, sorted."


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I want to stay true to the facts, and not to confuse any readers, I looked up the American schooling system on Wikipedia.**

**Thank the Lord for Wikipedia.**

**If any of you aren't American and are just as confused as I am, then here is a lovely link. I hope. .org/wiki/Education_in_the_United_States#Statistics**

**Anyway, back to the story, I know, slow update. The twins are in Middle School, which means (if the link didn't work) that they are now 12ish and Ollie is about 3 1/2. Wiki confused me on that part.**

**Btw, yes this is the high school from my other Chuck fic, I just was far too tired to imagine up any names.**

**MM**

Chuck thought he'd have to wait years and years for this dreaded day. His girls were only twelve after all, and he hadn't thought about anything like _this _when he was twelve. But when he had consulted Sarah about this, she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I was ready by this age. Maddie's mature. She can handle it." Sure, Maddie could. Chuck just wasn't really sure he could.

He just didn't see this coming, really. He was sipping coffee at the breakfast bar, brain heavily focused on the paper in front of him, when his 'eldest' daughter approached him. She looked nervous, more nervous than he'd seen her since she spilled chocolate sauce over the new sofas, and that had been years ago.

"Dad?" He was used to being called dad now; both his daughters were far too old to call him daddy (unless it was serious of course.) "Can I quickly speak to you?" Chuck nodded, placing the paper and his mug down on the bar.

"What up sweetie?" Maddie licked her lips nervously, eyes darting around. Chuck's stomach dropped. "Oh no, no! I thought we discussed this with you _and _your sister!" Maddie looked outraged.

"Dad! It's just a movie, ok? Mom said it was…" But before Maddie could even finish her sentence, Chuck had rushed off to find Sarah, who, it turns out was in the trying to nap Oliver. Chuck rushed in, looking wide eyed, to find her with their son on her stomach, asleep.

"Sarah, you said it was ok?" He noticed his son sleeping, so kept his voice as low as he possibly could, "seriously? She's _twelve_ Sarah! She's meant to be into Barbie's! And dolls!" Sarah rolled her eyes at her husband, and continued to rub Oliver's back.

"Look, Chuck, Maddie and Jessie are attractive girls, and really, I was expecting a boy to ask one of them out sooner," she glared at Chuck before he could interrupt, and he sensibly kept his mouth firmly shut. "Anyway, it's just a movie. I don't know why you're freaking out so much… I mean, this isn't a boy asking to marry her, is it?" Chuck shot his wife a dirty look, and she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Don't even joke about it, ok? I know it's just a movie, but what if he stands her up? Or they kiss and she thinks it's a mistake?" Chuck exhaled, attempting to calm his racing brain as his wife's eyebrow rose even higher. "I just don't want her getting hurt, ok?" Sarah smiled softly and patted the bed next to her. Chuck took the invitation and carefully, without jogging the mattress too much, lay beside his wife. She took his hand and nuzzled her head into his neck.

"You are such a _wonderful _man Chuck," Sarah murmured, "but you can't protect our children from the inevitable. Both our girls are going to get heartbroken, it's going to happen whether we like it or not, and when it does, we're gonna have to be there with the box of tissues and a shoulder to cry on." Chuck grinned and jolted his wife's head softly.

"Well, well, when did you get so smart?" Sarah rolled her eyes and giggled.

"You know, teen soaps teach you a lot about life. Only if you take the storylines with a pinch of salt…"

MM

Madeline Louise Bartowski had been raised to understand that boys were completely out of bounds at all times. Well, not completely. For example, her cousin, James wasn't out of bounds, but he didn't need to be. He was irritating. But all other boys were meant to be friends, and not anything more, and Maddie had been happy to play along, as had Jessie. They had each other, that was all they really needed.

But then Maddie had seen Robert O'Connell, and all the rules had flown out of the window.

He was amazing - completely gorgeous and cool and funny. Maddie had found her one and only. So she did what she did best, and turned on the charm she had inherited directly from her mother. Jess had just rolled her eyes at her twin, still thinking that all boys were stupid, mud eating apes. She would much prefer to study.

"Maddie, dad is gonna go _crazy _if he finds out about this!" She had warned her sister, but Maddie was having none of it. She continued to charm Robert until he had absolutely no choice but to ask her to the cinema.

It was a group thing. Her and her two best friends, him and a couple of 'acquaintances'. Walking to the cinema had been as if they were just one big group of friends. The couple hadn't held hands, which Maddie was perfectly fine with, if a little disappointed.

The film had been a generic teen flick, something they had had to vote on that afternoon, seeing as none of the boys wanted to see the newest romantic comedy, and Maddie's friends hadn't wanted to see the horror film. Maddie was slightly disappointed. Horror films were here favourite, and being a Bartowski meant she had seen her fair share. And anyway, she was sure she would've enjoyed the horror movie a lot more than the teen flick she had been forced to see. She wasn't sure what she was meant to be watching, was it a romantic film? Action? Musical? It turned out to be all three, the director somehow managing to pack in every genre under the sun into a one and a half hour film. Robert hadn't uttered a word since picking his date up, apart from stating his preference for popcorn and drink.

Maddie was not a happy Bartowski.

She had seen all the romantic films. This first date was meant to be fun and exciting. She and Robert were meant to talk the night away, ignoring the film entirely. Instead she was sure she had concentrated on the film so hard, that she knew half the script already.

And Jessie got an earful of the awful date when her twin returned home.

"How could he stay silent through the whole thing?" Maddie sighed, exasperated, "I mean, he could have at least commented on the mediocre special effects, the appalling acting. Even the fact that the jokes were horrific!" Jessie just smiled knowingly, shaking her head at her sister.

"Look, he's a boy sis, and we are Bartowski girls! We always have far, far, _far _too much to talk about. I'm sure that if it had been you guys going as friends he would've mentioned one of those things. But he didn't, and he wasn't going to. He is far too cool to even show the slightest hint of showing any sort of intellect or personal opinion." Maddie smiled.

"Thanks Jess. Next time, we'll definitely see a film together." Jessie grinned.

"It would be an honour to be a film critic with you."

**DONE! God that took forever… I started this months ago, cos I was gonna be proactive and completely get another update up early. As you can see, I didn't. But anyway… **

**I am on tumblr! My name is insertsuperheroname here. Take a look at my blog. It is rather lovely! **


End file.
